U Remind Me
by Buu-Huu
Summary: A one shot songfic. Inu thinks about Kagome and Kikyo. Based on Usher's song U Remind Me.


U Remind Me   
  
~Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen.~  
  
"Why, why, why, why, WHY?" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth beside the god tree. "Ever since SHE showed up, I've been torn apart! I want them both, but I can only have one..."   
  
~See the thing about you, that caught my eye, Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind. Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try. You need to sit down, this may take a while. See this girl, she sorta looks, just like you. She even smiles, just the way you do. So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled I'm reminded when I look at you.~  
  
Caught up in a battle between his mind and his heart, Inuyasha felt as if he was going to go insane. /I want Kagome, but she looks like Kikyo. Is that the reason why I want her? But Kikyo isn't dead anymore...well sorta dead. But I don't feel the same way with her as I do with Kagome! Ugh! How'd I get myself into this! /   
  
~You remind of a girl, that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the things that she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you.~  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo... which one? Kikyo can stay with me and never have to leave for the future, but Kagome... she's... she's different. When she leaves, I long for her even more. But Kikyo... I just can't leave her, wandering around. She wants me to go to hell with her."  
  
~Thought that she was the one for me, Till I found out she was on her creep. Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me. This is why we could never be.~  
  
Inu leapt up to sit on a tree branch. "Kikyo wants me back and somewhere inside of me, I want to go back to her." He thought Kikyo for a moment. When he first met her, she wanted to kill him. The last time he saw Kikyo, she also, wanted to kill him. She said that she would give him the Shikon Jewel so he could become human, all the responsibilities of caring for the Jewel will be lifted from her, and they would live a happy live together. "So much for that plan"  
  
~You remind of a girl, that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. You won't believe all of the things she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you.~  
  
Inuyasha began thinking about Kagome. "Kagome. What can I say about her? I know she's in love with me, and I love her too... but I'm... I'm being so unfair to her. I don't know what I did to lead her on but I did." Inu thought more about his last statement. /but she lead me on too She's nothing like Kikyo. She doesn't care if I'm hanyou, human, or youkai, she still sees me as me, she told me so many times. Her compassion, her bravery, her beauty, her... her oh gods Kagome, if only I wasn't stuck in this rut. I would choose you/ "I think I just made my choice"   
  
~I know it's so unfair to you, That I relayed her ignorance to you, Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two You remind me...~  
  
Inu made his way to the Bone Eaters Well and jumped in. As soon as he got out of the well, he made his way to Kagome's window, hoping she hasn't gone out. /especially with a certain blonde pretty boy that keeps on giving her gifts/   
  
He looked through the window and found Kagome sitting on her desk doing her homework. He tapped on the window to get her attention.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha! Hold on"  
  
Kagome went to open her window to let Inu in.   
  
"Inuyasha, you know you aren't suppose to come get me yet, what are you-" But before Kagome could finish what she was saying, Inu places a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome, I choose you"  
  
Kagome was speechless. /Inuyasha just kissed me!/ when she could find her voice, all she could say was his name.  
  
"Kagome, I choose you. I want to be with you, for you to be my mate... I want to love you because...because I do. I love you Kagome. Only you"   
  
~You remind of a girl, that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the things that she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you. Gotta let you go.~  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Those things he said... those words... she thought he would only hear in her dreams. /But what about Kikyo? He couldn't have just forgot about her/  
  
"Inuyasha, what... what about Kikyo? I know... I know you still love her"  
  
~You remind of a girl, that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the shit she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you. No no no.~  
  
Inu looked at Kagome. /She looks like she's regretting what she just said. It doesn't matter though, it's all over/ and that's what he said to her.  
  
"It's over. Kagome, I ONCE loved her, Long ago. I thought that I could never get over her, that no one can take her place. But then, then I met you. When I first saw you, you looked like her, you smelled like her but you weren't her and it killed me. I tried to push you away but all that did was bring you closer to me. You never gave up on me and you depended on me to protect you- the perfect match. And soon I realized, that I've fallen for you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
Kagome jumped into Inu's arms. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Only in my dreams..."  
  
"You don't have to dream anymore Kagome, I'm here now, and I'll never ever leave your side."  
  
Inuyasha was complete. He has chosen Kagome and it never felt so right. /In the beginning, you reminded me too much of Kikyo that I didn't even want to see you. But now, I know that you're the right one for/  
  
~You remind of a girl, that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the things that she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you.~ 


End file.
